Songbird
by Olviv
Summary: Reaper has a kid. Good news is she's a total daddy's girl, the bad news? She inherited his powers, but to him that was okay, just so long as he got to spend time with her, he'd always wanted to be a father after all. Rated T Up for Adoption, comes with 'Tales of a Hatchling's Past'
1. To Begin

Kagome sighed as she and her group walked along the rocky trail away from Edo, she had just been home to see her mother and to her great surprise, her dad was there.

Her dad, of all people, she hadn't seen him since she was twelve!

Yes it was really nice to see him again but he had immediately noticed the prominent dual scars running down over her left eye and began questioning how she had gotten them.

It was quite easy to say he had not been amused at what had happened to her when they had to explain what had gone on since her fifteenth birthday.

Infact he had gone into overprotective dad mode, Souta had laughed and said he was just watching over his 'hatchling' but Kagome didn't find that funny.

He had then proceeded to give her a bunch of items to keep her as safe as possible other than himself because he had 'things to do' this mainly just included guns and a random blanket to keep her warm.

He had stayed there the entire week she was home and when Inuyasha had come through the well to come and get her, he had threatened the poor hanyou by waving a gun in his face.

He had found it funny when she sat him, so she had made a display of that.

She had rather enjoyed the time with her dad, but as always all good things must come to an end.

Thus she and her group walked together to find more shards, hoping that it would be over soon, that they could live their lives in peace.

Kagome knew that when this ordeal was over, she wouldn't get that peace, that she would no longer fit in, the modern world was harsh on those with different opinions or people who acted differently, but this didn't stop her.

Maybe she'd go with her dad?

She knew what he did wasn't exactly legal or well, good in the general term, but she loved him and knew he had a heart, if he didn't, he wouldn't want her and it was very obvious that he actually wanted her to come and stay with him, for two reasons she could assume. The first being because he loved getting to spoil her and just hug her, although he wasn't always thrilled when she randomly used him as a body pillow out of nowhere. The second reason being because he wanted to teach her how to use her powers properly and have her next to him in a fight. He knew she could hold her own and he knew he'd be very protective, but he had always told her that one day he'd find a way to have a fight, them two against whatever happened.

It also wouldn't be the first time she was caught up in a fight between his group and whoever he was fighting, although she was much younger at the time, so he just had her sit off to the side and watch, he'd also told her if someone she didn't know came up to her to scream as loud as she could and he would come.

Shaking her head she focused on the present, looking around, she noticed they had entered a rather large clearing and the sun was setting.

"Good to see you've joined us in the realm of the living, Kagome." Came a sarcastic yet playful comment from Miroku.

"Yeah, yeah, how long have we been walking?" She questioned him.

"About 3 hours." He responded.

She blinked, had she really been lost in thought for that long? Sighing, she looked around and called out.

"Hey, Inuyasha, lets stop here for the night." He stopped and looked back.

"Keh, fine." He muttered just loud enough for them to hear, he turned to look at her. "Kagome, are you alright, you've been kind of down since we started walking.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just lost in thought, lets set up camp." He nodded and ran off to find some firewood and hopefully something nice and meaty to add to the ramen noodles that she had bought.

* * *

It had been three months since she had been home, the final battle had been and gone yet it had not been without casualties. Inuyasha had sacrificed himself to keep them all alive so that they could end the vile hanyou's life.

Sighing, Kagome slid down the wall of Kaede's hut, they had just held his funeral, his life was proclaimed with the status of a hero. picking up the glass bottle of sake that she had gotten from said event, she took a swig of it, she could hear the chatter of the village women, they were upset as they had grown used to the presence of the rash dog-eared boy.

Yet even with the unsettling event that took place, there was something to look forward to.

Sango and Miroku were to be married the following day, Kagome had been asked to bless their wedding, it was such a high honour and yet she couldn't help but have an awful feeling about what was to come. She knew that after the wedding, she'd have to go back to her own time, Sesshoumaru had promised her that he'd look after Shippo for as long as possible and teach him things he wouldn't be able to learn on his own.

Tilting her head up, she faced the vast night sky, taking in the vision of the thousands of stars twinkling above head, it'd be something she would never likely see again.

Having another swig of the alcoholic drink, she closed her eyes, just thinking of what she may do when she got home, slowly drifting off to sleep, unaware that she even did.

* * *

The following day came around quick and before she knew it, she was saying the six words that would tie her two friends together for life.

"You may now kiss the bride." Cheering made its way around the village center as the couple shared a deep kiss and Kagome smiled at her friends. They were happy and that's exactly what the village needed to bring their spirits up, standing at the end of the aisle at a wooden podium, she scrolled the large print of writing back up, the traditional miko clothes that she wore to do the ceramony were rather baggy against her skin. Sango looked beautiful in her wedding kimono and Miroku, although uncomfortable was quite handsome in his wedding hakama.

She watched as Miroku carried Sango into the center of the crowd and swung her around happily before looking up at the woman she had started to think of as a grandmother.

"It's time, Kaede, I cannot put it off any longer, I can feel the souls getting restless." The older woman looked at her before nodding and leading her into her hut.

"Do ye know what you shall wish for child?" Kagome nodded.

"I wish that the souls stuck in the jewel would be set free, to do as they wish, should they want to pass onto the next life or remain in this realm for some reason." She looked at her only to see her nod of approval before turning back to the jewel in slight shock.

Three of the souls had left the jewel before her eyes, she knew from experience that normal humans could not see souls, yet it was always a sight to behold. Yet she paused.

"One of them remains." She muttered, overcome with an odd feeling as she felt a sort of snuggling pressure curl up to her from the jewel. "You want to stay with me?"

The strange presence shifted in what felt like a ghostly nod.

"Why?" She couldn't help but mutter down at it, what seemed to be a whisper spoke to her.

 _"Because, child, my soul is near infinite, always growing and always restoring, I can feel your hunger child, you're starving yourself from what you need because you wish not to harm anyone, and so I shall be with you, young one, so that you may feed off of me, this is my choice."_ Kagome blinked, looking down, she could see the soul take on a translucent form that resembled what seemed to be a cat with antlers.

"What's your name?" She questioned him.

 _"My name is Katsuo."_ Came his whispery voice, she could tell that Kaede couldn't see him from her look, but she seemed to understand what was happening.

"Thank you, Katsuo." She muttered, tucking the jewel under her top, as that was where the soul of Katsuo resided, she held onto it as though it was the best thing she had been given.

* * *

She had waited until the following day to return to her own time, stood infront of the well, she looked over at her friends, the people who had been her second family.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede, everyone, this is goodbye." Kagome let her tears fall, as they all embraced her.

"Kagome, before you go, we all pitched in together and got you a gift." Sango broke away from the hug to pass her a box covered in a cloth.

"It's a new bow set, it even has a quiver and some enchanted arrows, they'll never run out!" Shippo spoke excitedly, but his voice shook and he couldn't hide his tears.

"Thank you, everyone." She muttered, embracing them all in a hug that lasted a whole five minutes, yet felt like a lifetime.

"I guess..." She took a step onto the lip of the well, her poorly sewn back together backpack on her back and her new bow and arrow set under one arm. Turning to look back at them, she smiled a tearful grin.

"This is goodbye." She fell forwards, passing through time for the last time before landing safely on the other side.

Sighing, she climbed up the rope ladder hanging down and walked over to the door, there was no light coming from the gaps so she could only assume it was night-time, pulling the door open, she looked around and noticed the house lights were still on, so it was probably still sort of early.

Making her way to the door, she hesitated for a moment, before feeling a comforting nudge from Katsuo and opened the door.

"I'm home."


	2. Emotional Stress

It had been a week since Kagome had returned home permanently, she was sliding back into a regular routine of going to school quite well, or so she thought.

"What do you mean I can't come to school here anymore?" She watched as the headteacher leant back in his office chair.

"I mean exactly that, Miss Higurashi, your grades have dropped too far below what we use as our minimum guidelines for this school. While I do understand that your many illnesses do hold a rather large factor in why you could not keep up with the rest of your class, you cannot remain here. It would affect our standings in the education system too far. I'm sorry." She dipped her head in understanding.

"I guess I'll just get my stuff from my locker and leave then." The elderly man sighed before standing up and walking to the door to his office with her.

"You're a smart girl, Miss Higurashi, don't let this issue get in the way of your future, I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out."

Kagome nodded at him as she made her way down the hall towards her locker, morning break had just started and she was greeted by her three friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi.

"Kagome, what's wrong? We haven't seen you all morning." Ayumi questioned her friend, the three had become a lot more protective of their friend since she had come back three days ago, covered in scars and bruises. She watched as her friend started emptying her locker out into her bag.

"I'm being kicked out of the school." She stated, to her concealed amusement, the trio gasped together in sync.

"But Kagome, you can't go!" Eri exclaimed, as Ayumi nodded.

"What about your future with Hojo?" Yuka finished, feeling her eyebrow twitch in slight annoyance, she zipped up her bag and started walking, her friends in tow.

"A future where we get together will not ever happen, I never liked him in that way. Besides, my dad would never let him go out with me." The trio paused where they stood.

"Kagome, I thought your dad died when you were seven." Ayumi blurted out.

"That was Souta's dad, my dad is still alive and well." She commented, tilting her head to the side.

Sighing, she continued walking to the gate of her school, the three other girls following in silence. She nodded to the gatekeeper as he opened them just wide enough for her to pass though, turning around to watch as they closed on her. She drank in the view of the school one final time.

"It was nice knowing you girls, maybe we'll see eachother again." She started walking off down the road, ignoring their protests of the fact that they would come and visit her.

As nice as the thought was, she'd be making sure they never saw her again, there were things she wanted to do, things she wanted to see and they did not need to know her.

Looking up at the sky, she hummed in mild thought as she strolled home, the streets were busy with people bustling about, getting their shopping done, going on dates, the usual thing.

But one thing in particular caught her eye, walking backwards a little bit, she peered into the window of a local noodle bar, smiling, she walked in.

The bell chimed as the door opened and shut, Kagome made her way over to the counter and sat on a stool, taking her bag off, she put it down next to her, the waitress hadn't looked over in her direction, which was great.

"I didn't know you worked at a noodle bar, aunt Sombra." The older woman jumped as she looked over at her in shock.

"Kagome? What are you doing here? Wait, shouldn't you be at school?" She questioned the younger girl, who sunk her head down.

"I was walking home from school because I got kicked out, my grades were too low for them, but then I noticed you in the window and thought I'd come say hello." She quickly ducked down and got her purse from her bag. "While I'm here I may aswell get some lunch."

"Oden, right?" She nodded and paid for the noodles, not having to wait very long. "He wasn't lying about your eye." She heard her mutter softly.

"Eh, this? This is nothing compared to what happened to my side, plus I can still see out of it, the injury didn't scratch my eye, I was lucky the doctors say, any deeper and I'd be totally blinded." She was glad that no-one else was in the bar but them or else this would have been a conversation that raised every red flag.

"Of course you'd say it's nothing, you're Reaper's kid and that man thinks everything is nothing." She laughed as Kagome puffed up her cheeks in slight annoyance.

"I guess he told you three about what happened?" She questioned her.

"You mean about your time hopping adventures? Yes, he did." Groaning, she rested her head on the counter. "That being said, how are they going?" She watched as the younger girl dragged her head up before putting her hand in her top and pulling out a full jewel.

"It's all over, I can never go back, well's closed." Kagome gave a slight sigh as she tucked the jewel back inside her top. "Inuyasha, he died to protect us all from a particularly nasty blow from Naraku." Finishing up the rest of the noodles, she rested her face on her hand. "Sango and Miroku were married, I was their priestess of choice, which was nice and Shippo went off with Sesshoumaru to train with him, I think he had a crush on little Rin, maybe he tried courting her?"

Looking up at Sombra, she gave a small smile, before standing up.

"I should head home soon, I have to start looking into new schools or alternatives." The woman looked down at Kagome and gave her a soft smile.

"I'll be sure to let your dad know your home for good now." Kagome nodded, slipping her bag back over her shoulders.

"See you later, aunt Sombra!" She called out as she swung the door open, heading home, a slightly happier vibe around her.

Sighing, she suddenly felt a presence on her shoulder.

 _"Your aunt is quite interesting, Kagome."_ Came the voice of Katsuo, she hummed in agreement, feeling content just knowing he was there and soon the steps to the shrine were in full view.

Walking up the steps, she heard the sound of what seemed like arguing, hurrying up the last few stairs, she got prepared to break up a fight, just incase. Tourist fights weren't that uncommon on the shrine grounds and thanks to her dad's teachings, she had learnt how to break them up.

"Ma'am, countless people have told us that on many occasions, they have seen this man come to your shrine, he is dangerous and armed and you-" The strange man was cut off as Kagome cleared her breath.

"What's going on here?" She questioned, the man seemed to be part machine, which greatly confused her. He turned his head to her and from behind him, she could see her mother shaking her head in a 'no' position.

"Who are you?" He questioned her, she took a step back, as he got into her personal space.

"I, uh, I'm Kagome Higurashi?" She said it more of a question, as the person was making her rather uncomfortable. He nodded in acceptance and she quickly ran inside of the house, dropping her bag off before returning outside to help her mother deal with this strange situation.

* * *

The following day had Kagome sleeping in until 10, she had been exhausted and hadn't realized it, from the strain of being kicked out of her school, seeing her aunt and then being practically interrogated by what she had learnt was a cyborg, she had learnt that his name was Genji and that he was rather pushy.

Apparently, the neighbours had seen her dad coming to the shrine a few times while still dressed in his 'Reaper' outfit as her mother had called it and had then reported it to the police, which had caused trouble for them.

Sighing and rolling onto her side, she got up and ready for the day.

Yawning, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, preparing the coffee machine so she could wake up properly.

While leaning on the side, she heard her mother enter, turning her head, she stared at her.

"Kagome, we need to talk." Yawning once again, she nodded, pouring a cup of coffee out, they headed into the livingroom and sat down on sofas facing eachother.

"What's wrong?" She asked, taking a sip of the bitter drink.

"I don't think it's safe for you to stay here anymore." Kagome paused before setting her mug down on the table in front of her.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, she could feel tears welling in her eyes.

"I mean, Kagome, that man who was here yesterday, I think he knows something's up, the neighbours wouldn't be constantly reporting your dad if he didn't come. I have a feeling he will keep coming back and I know how you get when things start to happen. What if they did something that put more emotional strain on you than you could handle? Kagome, we both know your powers can't handle too much stress, you could accidently show them what you can do. They'd immediately link it to your father. I don't want them to hurt you because of what your dad did, what he still does." By that time both of them were crying.

Kagome made her way over to her mother and enveloped her in a hug.

"It's alright, mama, I understand." The two sat there in silence for a few minutes, before her mother spoke up again.

"I want you to go with your dad. I know he'll be able to keep you as safe as he possibly can and he can teach you to use your powers better, get them under control properly." Kagome just nodded into her mother's shoulder.

* * *

Time went by and within a week, she was packing to go with her dad, who had been more than happy to have his kid live with him, he even had a room made up for her where he was staying.

Currently, there was one problem.

Genji was back and he was in the house. He was right behind her currently as she was packing.

"Where are you going?" He questioned her, watching in a lot of interest as she packed her underwear, which had her blushing all sorts of reds.

"I'm going on holiday before I transfer to a new school." She replied bluntly, it was a rather big lie, but he had no reason whatsoever to know where she was going. Nor did he need to be openly staring at her underwear. "Will you stop looking at my underwear? You pervert." She muttered, he easily picked up on it and backed out of the room spluttering in embarrassment.

After she had finished packing, she put the suitcase and her backpack by the front door, before turning around to head to the livingroom to spend some time with her mother before she left. Only to be surprised when Genji was directly behind her.

"Why were you just stood there?" She screamed at him, making sure he knew just how uncomfortable he made her.

"Because I find it funny to make you jump." He replied. Kagome stared at him with unmasked annoyance.

"Maybe you should stop before I let our cat at your wires." She spat at him, taking him by surprise, he watched as she stormed off into the living room, very obviously annoyed with him.

After three hours he had finally left and an hour later, her dad arrived. Picking her backpack up and swinging it over her shoulders, her dad picked up her suitcase and she hugged her mother goodbye and left the shrine for what would most likely be a few years at the least.

She would enjoy her time with her dad, probably take online school and have fun with her dad's makeshift family. She would be fine, looking over at her dad, she smiled as they walked along to where they'd be picked up. It had been a long time since she'd been with her dad for more than a week.

Getting away from the shrine would be the first step to healing from her past after all.


	3. Home

Kagome hadn't been surprised when she'd been led to a not so legally parked helicopter in the middle of the woodland area surrounding the shrine, she had expected it in all honesty, after all, her father wasn't exactly welcomed in a lot of countries. She could see him watching her from the corner of her eyes but didn't say anything, if he had noticed that she knew he didn't show it.

Looking around as her bags were being loaded onto the helicopter, the shade from the trees gave a cool effect on her skin and she stretched out her arms, enjoying the slight breeze.

She shuffled slightly as she felt the slight weight of Katsuo appearing on her shoulder and looking from the corner of her eyes, she could see her dad staring where he would have been had he been visible. No doubt he could sense the spirit that resided with her. Kagome kept looking around until it was time to board, sitting next to her dad, she clipped herself into the seat, laughing in her head about the fact that her dad was unknowingly holding a staring contest with Katsuo.

 _"So, this is your father..."_ She heard the faint sound of his voice as he leant closer to her dad she felt him suddenly pull back into herself, his head bumping against hers slightly. Looking out of the window as the land passed by, she rolled her eyes as he leapt off her shoulder and onto the gap of seat between the two, he padded towards her dad and jumped onto his lap.

She could hear the slight intake of breath from her dad, no doubt Katsuo decided to let him see him in all his semi-transparent glory.

"What is this thing?" She heard the question from him aimed towards her.

"That thing is Katsuo, he's harmless." She muttered, still facing the window.

She could feel the cat-like demon spirit shuffling back over to her, sighing, she gave him a scratch behind the ear, which got him purring. Kagome knew there would be no way to hide anything from her dad, so she just decided it would be better to answer all his questions as they came, she didn't mind that, he was a rather understanding person.

"What is he?" She looked over at him.

"One of the souls from the demons that were trapped in the jewel, he decided to remain behind with me." She muttered just clear enough for him to hear.

He gave a hum in understanding and watched as she absentmindedly pet him, she turned back to looking out of the window, resting her face on her left hand whilst leaning up against the wall of the helicopter, her right hand ran through his fur, calming her anxiousness, the scenery that they passed by was very beautiful, she could currently see a mountain surrounded by a large forest. She sighed and closed her eyes, a small smile became visible on her face, the quietness of her surroundings eventually lulled her into a light sleep.

* * *

Sometime in the flight, she must have dozed off into a deeper sleep, she blinked tiredly as the helicopter landed, Katsuo was nowhere in sight and had most likely retreated to the jewel, she noted that she was awkwardly laying on her side, the seat belt was still on and she was laying on her dad, who was chuckling. She gave a groan before sliding up the seat and leaning against the wall, trying not to get dizzy on the way up. She stretched and undid her belt, wanting to get out of the hot aircraft.

"Have a nice sleep?" He questioned her, she rolled her eyes.

"Yep!" She stretched once again, before the door was slid open from the outside, shuffling off the raised ground of the helicopter, she grabbed her backpack on her way down and slung it over her shoulder, as soon as her feet hit the ground, she moved off to the side so her dad could get out, he grabbed her suitcase as he exited.

She let her mind wander off as they were then dragged over to a car, where they put her backpack and suitcase in the boot. They'd spend the last three hours of the journey to the small house that he lived in, which wasn't too far from where he worked. He had bought it as discreetly as possible to stay at when he didn't have to be at work or when he had Kagome over.

It was a pleasant journey, they had gone into a regular car that you'd see anywhere, being discreet as to not draw attention that they'd just flown from one country to another unauthorised by the air forces, which was also illegal, but hey, what can you do when you're a wanted criminal?

Kagome sighed as they drove out of the woods and onto a main road before heading into the nearest town to get something to eat, they had been in the air for about seven hours and would be on the road for another three.

It was about half an hour later when they did pull up to a cheapish looking cafe, they ordered something small and ate in relative silence before heading out once again. Kagome, although she had slept through most of the journey was feeling the jet lag start to kick in, yawning, she attempted to remain awake, at least until they got to the house.

When they did arrive after a few hours of comfortable silence and Kagome attempting to not fall asleep while watching cars pass by them, it was dark, nighttime when they had started driving and it had only grown darker, the heating had been turned on about an hour before they reached the house, keeping them nice and warm.

After kicking off her shoes at the door, she dragged her backpack up the stairs, following after her dad, it had been updated since the last time she was there, was was now painted a cream colour, a nice soft cream carpet to match compared to the obnoxious pink it had been when she had last been there, yawning, she turned to her dad, who was standing at the door.

"Goodnight." she muttered.

"Night." Came his response, the door clicked closed and Kagome sighed, dragging her bag off to the side, her suitcase shortly followed, unpacking could wait until tomorrow, she was really tired. She got changed into some pyjamas an all but passed out in her bed.

* * *

It had been a good two months since she'd moved in with her dad, not much happened in that time other than he went to his 'workplace' on weekdays to keep up appearances and once he had to go on a 'work trip' which had left her on her own for a week, it had worried her more than she was willing to admit.

Kagome was woken up by loud noises that sounded like arguing, sighing, she stretched on her bed, before getting up and dressed, she quickly brushed her teeth and hair and peered out of her bedroom door. She felt Katsuo press up against her leg as he too peeked out.

Katsuo had taken to staying out of the jewel, remaining a constant, pretending to be their pet cat, although they often got questions about his antlers, the neighbours tended to keep to themselves, which was fine by her.

Kagome walked across the hallway to the banister that gave her a view of the living room and front door, she looked over it and saw who her dad was arguing with, she rolled her eyes and huffed, walking down the stairs to the kitchen, leaving the two people to do their things as she made herself a cup of coffee. When she finished making her drink, she walked into the living room and plopped herself down on the sofa, watching the two bicker, laughing to herself in her head at the fact they hadn't noticed her.

"As nice as it is to see you, Aunt Sombra, if you're going to make a visit to yell at my dad could you maybe save it for later in the day?" She spoke, watching in amusement as the older woman jumped. "You know, with who you are and what you do, you really shouldn't let your guard down, even if it is to argue with dad." After stating that, she took a sip of coffee and watched her reaction. She spluttered, turning a beet red from embarrassment and pointed at her.

"You need to get her a bell or something." She stated, her dad chuckled and Kagome let out an unladylike snort.

"If I get a bell, you get a silencer." She muttered sarcastically, laughing as her aunt mock-glared at her.

"You wound me, Kagome." She gasped dramatically as she grasped at her chest, her dad came and sat next to her as Kagome snorted once again at the display the older woman was putting on. She raised her hand towards her face as she tilted her head backwards towards the ceiling. "Whatever shall I do?" She peered through her fingers and burst out laughing at Kagome's mild expression. She sipped her coffee as she watched her aunt sit on a single person next to the larger sofa and faced towards them.

"So, what were you arguing about?" She asked them, keeping eye contact with Sombra.

"Your school." Came the voice of her dad.

"What about it?" She tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"You need to go to school Kagome." She sighed and took another sip of her drink. "Just because your dad's a wanted criminal doesn't mean you should skip out on your education. She looked on confused as Kagome laughed.

"That's it? Really?" She stared at her with slightly wide eyes. "Aunt Sombra, I'm doing an online course." She slumped back in her chair after hearing the younger girl's reply.

Calming herself down from her laughing fit, Kagome got up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm making breakfast it'll be ready in about twenty minutes or so." She spoke, leaving them to their talking, she had a feeling that there was something that they were leaving out, but she decided not to pry.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Sombra had come over and the two had argued, her dad was currently out on a 'business trip' which left her in the house alone with Katsuo. Normally she'd be fine with this, but over the past few days, she had been feeling watched.

From the moment she opened the curtains to the second she closed them at night it felt as if someone was out there watching her every move.

Walking to the shop to get a few bits to cook her dinner? She could have sworn she heard the footsteps of another person, just slightly out of tune of her own, turning the corner of the street, a figure in her peripheral vision could be seen for a spilt second.

It had left her feeling paranoid.

Currently she was walking to the post office, she had taken to keeping Katsuo with her at all times, he was currently perched on her shoulder blades, curled slightly around her neck. Apparently her dad had a parcel waiting for him and she was the only one around to pick it up, she could feel the slight movements as he moved his head from side to side, looking for anyone that stuck him out as being suspicious. Kagome was quite prepared for when he froze, she could feel his entire body stiffen up and under her keen hearing she could hear him whisper to her.

 _"We are being followed."_ Kagome let a curse word slip out of her mouth just under her breath and took off in a slightly paced run, she didn't know who this person was and she wouldn't give them the privilege of finding out who her dad was. She was glad that this mystery person only started watching her after her dad had left, but he could be back any time.

Digging in her pocket, she pulled out her phone and quickly scrolled through her contact list, as she was running, she typed out a text to her dad, quick and to the point.

 **"Someone's following me. They've been watching me for a few days, what should I do?"** It was a fast paced message, she kept running and with increasing worry, she realised this person was keeping up with her.

Looking left and right, she dodged her way into a large crowd, keeping within the crowd, Katsuo fled into the jewel as she tried to keep herself hidden, she had been blending in with the crowd for a good five minutes when she felt her phone buzz, signalling a text had come through. She pulled it back out and quickly read the message.

 **"Get home, now."** She mentally snorted at the three worded reply, but did as he'd told her to and started running, not stopping once, when she finally saw the house, she quickly unlocked the door and got inside, slamming and locking it as fast as she could.

Kagome went around the house, making sure to close all the windows and curtains, once that had been done, she went up to her room and peered outside slightly, trying not to give herself away, whilst also looking for the stranger who'd been following her.

She felt Katsuo materialise next to her and they remained like that for a good three hours before her dad entered the house via shadow step from the back of the house, it wasn't exactly a quiet mode of transport, but it at least made it so none of the doors had to be unlocked.

None of them left the house for a week and Kagome was glad that they had food to last months in the house. they had been on a complete lock down, the three had been on a constant lookout for anyone suspicious outside, after the week had passed, it had seemed that the person had left, she remained on guard, however, as did her dad, because whatever threat it was, it could come back at any time.


	4. Blood, Tears, Dates

Kagome sighed as she looked out of the window, it was raining quite heavily and she enjoyed watching as the droplets fell from the sky, she sipped from a mug that held hot chocolate. She leant up against the large window as she pulled her blanket over herself, she always loved the window seat her dad had in his house and she was quite content to just sit there for the rest of the day.

Katsuo was curled up by her feet taking a nap, her dad was nowhere to be found when she'd woken up, he'd left no note or message anywhere so she assumed he'd gone to work, that was fine by her, it left her with time to just relax.

Suddenly, she sat up, her eyes widened, kicking off the cover, she ran up to her room, Katsuo following behind.

"Did you feel it as well?" She saw him not from the corner of her eyes as she dug under her bed and pulled out a wooden box, opening the hinges, she pulled out a silver bow and slung a matching quiver over her shoulder, pulling herself off the floor, she walked over to her bedside table and opened the top draw, pulling out a black and red hunting knife that she had gotten from her dad on her birthday, she slid it into a hidden pocket in her trousers and headed back down the stairs, pulling her boots on and quickly took off her quiver to pull a coat on and setting it back in its place once she was done.

Katsuo took on a slightly larger form to match the size of a big cat like a lion or something similar and the two headed outside.

 _"A demon other than myself in this time? I have a feeling that this is your stalker and whatever they want is about to come to light."_ He muttered, Kagome nodded at him, the two took off into a run headed in the direction that the demonic power was coming from, she was quickly becoming soaked from the rain, but they pressed on.

The two quickly came upon the town centre, walking past multiple alleyways, she was caught off guard as she was pulled down one of them by the person they were after, she gasped as the figure pushed her roughly against the wall, causing her to drop her bow.

"Where is it, Miko?" Came a masculine voice from her assailant.

Thinking as quickly as she could, she kicked the him in the stomach area, causing them to fall back, freeing her. She ignored her bow, seeing as it wouldn't do enough damage to the person, he was too close. She pulled out her knife and ran at him, he looked up just in time to notice her and rolled to the side, she didn't blink as Katsuo charged in and jumped on him, causing him to hiss in pain before her recovered and punched him in his jaw, knocking his essence back into the jewel. She barely had time to blink as she noticed he'd gotten back on track and was charging at her once again, she stepped to the left, the male had time to react however and punched her in the jaw, most likely dislocating it.

Kagome could taste blood, she spat to the side, blood trickling out of her mouth from where the hit had landed, growling, she swiped her knife at the opposing male, hearing his yelp in pain, she grinned slightly. The male was slightly stunned from the hit and she took the chance and stabbed him in the left arm, getting a good look at his face. She could feel her heart break as she recognised him, but steeled herself, punching him in the mouth, she pushed in and grabbed one of his fangs, pulling it as hard as she could, it came out.

In her hand, the fang of the man who dared to stalk and then assault her. He growled and kicked her away, sending her flying into the wall, her knife came flying out of his arm with her, leaving a gaping hole where it had been through.

He growled at her, his face was bleeding both from where she'd struck with the knife and where she'd pulled his tooth out, his right hand came up to his left arm to try and keep the blood in.

"Give me the jewel and this will all be over." He stated, glaring down at her, she sent him a glare back, her eyes seemingly glowing in the darkened area.

"Never." She spat, getting up she could see he was preparing an attack with his claws, making sure her grip on her knife was tight, she attempted to shadow step out of the way, as soon as he launched his attack she'd moved to the other side of the alleyway.

"Your little tricks won't fool anyone, Miko." He growled, turning around to face her as she charged him, he gasped in shock as he realised she was almost directly behind him, as soon as he'd turned around, she'd struck him in the stomach with her knife, the blade's sharp edge piercing his flesh easily.

"Leave." She muttered, twisting her knife as she pulled it out. She knew he'd survive, if Inuyasha's multiple survivals had taught her anything. The male stared at her and limped away, growling at her the whole while. She stood there for a few minutes thinking about what had happened, before putting her knife away.

As she went to retrieve her bow, she noticed the glint of the male's fang where she'd dropped it on the floor when she'd been thrown into the wall, she picked it up and pocketed it, before walking home, her bow in one hand and blood dripping down her face. She was soaked through, her hair stuck to the sides of her face ominously as she walked.

About halfway home, she noticed a dull throbbing pain coming from her jaw and realised it must have been broken and not just dislocated like she had originally thought, Katsuo still hadn't come back from the jewel, which worried her, but she left him in peace.

When she reached the front garden of the house, she noticed the lights were on again, her dad was home, he'd be worried when he saw her, but that didn't matter. She huffed and opened the front door.

She walked in and took off her shoes, hearing some rushed footsteps, she looked up to see her dad looking at her in shock.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting next to her when she slid to the floor.

"I found out who was following me a few weeks ago." She muttered, letting her emotions out, she started crying, halfheartedly wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Who was it?" He growled out slightly, she knew that tone of voice and the unspoken words that came with it of 'I'll kill them.'

"Shippo." He gave pause remembering how she'd talk about the small child that would cling onto her at night, the one who had looked up to her as a mother figure. She pulled out the fang from her pocket and fiddled with it before completely breaking down. "He didn't call me by my name, he was after the jewel." Blood splattered out of her mouth as she talked but she couldn't bring herself to care. "What did I do wrong? He looked at me as if I were a complete stranger."

He hugged her as she cried and the two remained there for a good half an hour before Kagome pulled away.

"I'm going to take a shower." She muttered, heading up the stairs. Sighing, he looked down where she'd dropped the singular tooth and picked it up, he had some work to do.

* * *

Kagome sat on the sofa, her feet laying across the cushions, Katsuo had come back out of the jewel about a week later, it had worried her that it took him so long to get back. Her jaw had set back in place and had healed up well, although there was still a bruise there, she had a black eye and a heavily bruised and scraped up back, but she was doing relatively well.

She had sunk into a slight depression due to the fact that it was Shippo who'd attacked her, but she was trying her best to not let it take her over. She was currently working on a school project, something to do with maths, she was happy to say that she'd caught up to the average of her age group and had even surpassed them, but not by much.

The work she was doing was rather easy, just some simple addition, so she was quickly becoming bored. She glanced over to her dad, he was sat on the other side of the sofa watching some Spanish soap opera, Kagome glanced at the TV, before bursting out laughing.

"This is so sappy, why are you watching this?" She questioned him, he glanced over at her.

"Quit laughing." He muttered, leaning over and flicking her on her nose.

"Hey!" She muttered out, rubbing her nose. She poked her tongue out at him childishly, he snorted and went back to watching the show.

She honestly found it quite amusing how he actually enjoyed the show, sighing, she turned off her laptop and went out to the kitchen to grab a drink, when she came back to the living room with a glass of water in hand, she blinked as she noticed her dad had gone, shrugging, she sat down and changed the channel to the news. She sighed and paused it where it was, knowing he'd probably want to see it.

About five minutes later, he came back in and sat down next to her, he looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, she pressed play and pointed at the screen.

"In other news, a mysterious gang of people claiming to be superheroes have been spotted around the globe. Eye witnesses say that they call themselves by the name of a seemingly failed US super-army which was disbanded a number of years ago and this is not the first sighting of them either, the first reported sighting being seven years ago, now photographic proof has-" He muted it and stared at the TV for a few minutes before Kagome headed upstairs.

"Don't do anything rash, please, I don't want you coming home in a body bag next time." She muttered as she passed him.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Kagome had decided to go on a short trip back to Japan, she'd refused to let her dad come with her, much to his annoyance, she'd stated that even though it had been quite a few months since they'd left, she'd rather not test the limits.

She'd only packed her backpack, not planning on staying for more than a week, she made sure to take her knife with her however as she didn't know what threats could possibly happen in the time she spent with her mother.

Kagome walked up the stairs to the shrine, grunting as she went, she'd forgotten how many steps there were, but she wasn't out of breath. She sighed once she reached the top before walking over to the door and knocking, she smiled slightly as she heard her mother call out that she was coming. The door opened and she heard her mother gasp.

"Hi, mama." She spoke, letting out a sharp exhale as her mother grabbed her in a hug.

Kagome stepped inside and took off her shoes as her mother led her into the living room, she set her bag down next to the sofa as she sat down.

"It's lovely to see you, Kagome, what are you doing here, if I may ask?" Her mother questioned her, she let a smile grace her lips.

"I came to visit for the week." Her mother smiled once again.

"I have an idea, if you want to surprise Souta that is." She leant in to listen to what her mother had to say.

* * *

Kagome stood outside of Souta's school, it would be time for them to leave shortly, she leant against the wall next to the gate as parents of other children crowded about talking to eachother, a couple of times she saw some people point to her, but nothing went wrong.

A few minutes later the gates opened and a large group of kids started walking out, some going to parents, others starting to walk home, Kagome quickly spotted her younger brother waiting around, trying to find their mother in the crowd, she made her way behind him and picked him up. Quietly chuckling as he started screaming.

"I have a special delivery of one Souta to make!" She announced quietly, her brother calming down as he recognised her voice.

"Kagome?" He asked as she set him on her shoulders, her strength making it easy, but he was still quite heavy.

"In the flesh!" She cheered, walking away from the crowd.

She walked over to the car she had rented for her stay and put him down, getting in, she gestured to the passenger seat, which he quickly sat in.

"When did you learn how to drive? Do you... Even have a licence?" He questioned her, somewhat hesitant of her answer.

"I learnt when I was still in the US, dad taught me and yes, I do have a licence." She muttered the last part, she glanced at him and noticed he didn't seem convinced. Rolling her eyes, she pulled out her purse, flicking out a plastic card, she passed it to him. "See, little brother? I can drive, what a miracle!" She sarcastically proclaimed.

He passed her licence back, squinting slightly, he was rather unused to seeing her actual last name and found it weird.

"Yeah, it is a miracle, Kagome _Reyes_ can drive!" She gave an un-amused grunt as she put her licence away.

"Souta, why?" She groaned.

"Because your name is weird, it's only half Japanese, so odd." She poked his nose, to which he responded to by poking his tongue out.

"You're odd." She told him.

He snickered and the two talked the whole drive back to the shrine.

* * *

Kagome had decided to go shopping for her second day there, she drove to a local shopping centre and parked up, there was a certain couple of shops she wanted to stop at before doing anything else.

She navigated her way to a games shop, she'd missed her brother's birthday, so she was going to make it up by buying him a couple of games that he wanted. As she walked in, she was greeted by a familiar face attempting to hide in the back of the shop.

Sighing, Kagome attempted to ignore him, which was easier said than done, she quickly pulled out a few games she'd heard her brother talk about and made her way to the counter to pay for them. She squinted slightly as she saw the person shift to leave the store but remain where they were, she mentally face palmed as she realised that meant that he was going to follow her, so she made a quick decision to embarrass him totally.

She walked out of the shop and headed towards her next one, taking her time to look through windows, rolling her eyes as the other person continued to follow her like a lost puppy, grinning when she came across the shop.

It was a shop that sold mainly lacy underwear, she wouldn't actually buy anything for herself from here, but entered the building anyways, she let her aura feel his and grinned in success as she felt the change from a neutral feeling to a completely flustered one.

She spent a good half an hour in there, laughing in amusement as the person awkwardly looked around, spluttering in embarrassment at the products every few minutes, after the half hour mark, she started getting bored and decided to sneak up on the embarrassed figure.

He didn't notice her approaching, most likely due to his attention to a rather thin piece of fabric.

"So, what have we learnt about following me around when I'm shopping, Genji?" She asked him, whilst stood right next to him, he froze and slowly turned his head to look at her, he was practically radiating embarrassment and it was hilarious.

"You knew I was following you this whole time?" He asked her in slight shock.

"Of course I did, you big pervert, why else would I come in this shop?" She teasingly questioned her.

He looked at her and noticed a few differences since the last time he'd seen her, she was a lot more tan than she was all them months ago, her jaw, whilst it wouldn't really be noticeable to the human eye, he could see it had a slight crook to it and had probably been broken and her eyes had a slight red tinge to them, while they had a red colour to them in the first place, it was a lot more noticeable not than it had been and he didn't know why, not that he really minded. She seemed to stand in a more defensive posture, one that looked natural and wouldn't typically raise suspicion.

If anything, he would have guessed she was in a gang more than anything.

Although she couldn't see it, she could feel his blush at her calling him a pervert, he spluttered in protest, causing her to laugh.

"I'm not a pervert." He muttered, she rolled her eyes.

"Well then, 'not a pervert' how about you just join me on my shopping trip instead of following me around like a creep?" She suggested, he nodded silently and they walked to the next shop she needed to go to.

"Why are we going to a pet store?" He questioned her.

"Mama says we need cat food, Buyo eats it all within a short period of time, the fat thing." He snorted slightly at her comment about the cat that lived at the shrine.

She quickly made her way around the shop, getting to the cat food isle, she picked up two of the biggest ones they had, she paid for them and walked out, proud that she had somehow convinced Genji to carry them. She stopped at an ice-cream shop on the way back to the car for a treat.

"Did you want anything?" She asked him, he looked at her.

"I don't need to eat." He spoke, she looked at him, an incredulous look on her face.

"Just because you don't need to eat doesn't mean you can't eat, a treat is always nice every once in awhile." He stood there thinking for awhile.

"Vanilla." He muttered, she beamed and bought the two ice-creams, handing the vanilla one to Genji, they sat down at a table, the cat food bags and the single bag that held the games she got for Souta placed at the side of her chair.

Kagome stared as he removed his face mask, revealing to her his actual face, he started licking at the ice-cream, he'd gotten a cone, whereas she chose a pot. She couldn't help herself and laughed.

"You mean to tell me that was actually a mask this whole time?" He looked at her with a slightly shocked expression on his face.

"I, uh, yes?" He seemed to question his own answer, which just made her laugh more, he seemed to shy away into himself when she did.

"Oh, no, don't take it the wrong way, I don't mind it at all, it's just, I really don't know what I was expecting when you gave in to getting an ice-cream with me." He looked at her and didn't see the signs of any lies.

"You don't mind that it's hideously scarred." She gaped at him.

"That would be ironic if I did, after all, my face is scarred too." She stated, pointing the the dual scars running down her eye. He stared at her for a minute before smiling.

When the two finished the treat and Genji put his mask back on, much to her slight protest, he helped her carry the stuff she'd bought to the car and place it in the boot.

"Thank you for carrying that for me, Genji." She gently probed his aura, it felt like he was smiling, he probably was.

"No, thank you for the ice-cream, I'd forgotten how good it was." She smirked.

"Well, if you ever need a friend to talk to or to yell at you for being a pervert, or to yell at you for talking about yourself in a negative way, I'm here." She passed him a piece of paper with her phone number on it. "Just remember that I live in the US now, so please be aware of time zones, I'm just here visiting my mama." She muttered the last part, but he caught it.

He nodded and said goodbye to her, she got in the car and gave a slightly embarrassed squeal as she realised she had just been on an impromptu date with him.

"What a day, huh, Katsuo?" She questioned the spirit next to her, who nodded at her.

She then set off for the shrine, ready to sleep the day's events off.


	5. Thank You For Reading

p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dear Readers,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I have lost interest in Inuyasha, as such, I have put any and all works with the Inuyasha fandom in them up for adoption./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thank you for your understanding,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"-Olviv/p 


End file.
